Possessive Much?
by Scarlettxx
Summary: There is no way that Sasuke is going to let Naruto and Sakura be happy together. Sasuke will go to extreme lengths to destroy their relationship and make Naruto fall in love with him. There is nothing that he won't do to make it happen. Crazy! Sasuke, SasuNaru, AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Hello again everyone! Pretty much this entire story was written in advance. I have no idea what I was thinking while I wrote this. I am normally a sucker for angst and usually don't write anything humorous but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. There is so much wrong with this story. I got the idea while listening to Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis.

**Warning**: Rated M for a reason. - Sakura Bashing. (I personally like Sakura, but Sasuke is a crazy possessive bastard in this story and the story is in his POV.) -Possible Rape (LOL, don't you just love it when even the author doesn't know?) -Yoai. -CrazyPossesive!Sasuke.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto it would be like this… You don't want me to own Naruto.

* * *

**Prologue**:

_Something lately drives me crazy, has to do with how you make me._

_xxx_

Sasuke Uchiha would never admit it out loud but he had done quite a few bad things in his lifetime- most of these things having to do with a certain blonde-haired teenager. Naruto Uzumaki was his obsession. He wanted to drown in his cerulean eyes, play with his messy blonde hair, and run his fingers across his perfect, tanned skin. All he wanted was for Naruto to be his.

There was one little obstacle in the way of his fantasies. Naruto wasn't gay. Sasuke had noticed every single time Naruto checked out girls, he had seen the hungry look in his friend's eye. Sasuke might've been in love, but he was not stupid. The blue-eyed boy was not gay.

They had been together for the longest time. Naruto was always by his side, he was pretty much Sasuke's only friend. You could say that the raven was just socially inept, or that he was a complete asshole to everyone but Naruto.

Even though Naruto was very good looking, he never had a stable relationship. Naruto was always whining and complaining about it, wondering what he was possibly doing wrong. Sadly, the poor blonde couldn't tell that Sasuke had sabotaged every single relationship he had been in.

_No one_ else was allowed to even lay a finger on Naruto.

Naruto being the loveable idiot he was never suspected Sasuke of anything, and Sasuke wasn't about to tell him about it either. He would keep his lips zipped forever.

Sasuke couldn't even remember how many girls he had threatened to stay away from Naruto. The latest girl to have a crush on Naruto- Hinata- had been pushed into the school's pool, fully clothed. Her school-borrowed text books also disappeared, forcing her to fork over about three hundred dollars in fees. And, the shampoo she used in gym class was magically replaced with glue.

Hinata was a nice girl, and he supposed that he should feel bad, but he honestly didn't. Because _it worked. _Sasuke hadn't seen the timid girl around Naruto for weeks.

Sasuke's harassment was relentless when someone was hitting on Naruto.

There was only one girl that Sasuke couldn't make go away no matter how hard he tried, Sakura Haruno. The stupid pink-haired bitch didn't go away no matter what he did. Her harassment was ten times worse than Hinata's but still, the pathetic girl stuck around- clinging unto the hope that herself and _Sasuke's _Naruto would get together. Even the thought of it made him want to throw up.

Obviously Sasuke didn't think it would ever happen, so when Naruto told him that he and Sakura were dating- he almost choked on the soda he was drinking.

Naruto was sitting across from him, next to Sakura. They were all having dinner at Ichiraku's diner. Naruto ordered Ramen as usual, and Sakura ordered something else that he hadn't paid attention to. The cheeky blonde was wearing an oblivious smile, unaware of the way that Sasuke felt. Sakura looked bashful about the way that Naruto said it so loudly; like she was a trophy he was showing off.

Sasuke was just about to reach over the table and strangle the bitch.

Sakura was not aware that all of her bullying was caused by Sasuke quite obviously. He left notes, telling her to stay away from Naruto and harassed her by paying other people to do things to her. Sakura had no idea that Sasuke wanted her to drop off the face of the planet.

"You're dating?" Sasuke deadpanned, his eyes looking back and forth between the two of them. With Sasuke's acting skills he could easily be a famous actor. He was always hiding his true feelings with an emotionless façade.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Naruto grinned, looking far too happy. Sasuke resisted the urge to shout profanities.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, as he turned to glare at the pink-haired woman that was now the bane of his existence. He was not letting this happen. There was no way that he was going to let them be happy together.

Sasuke would do _anything_ to get her away from him; that disgusting pink-haired harpy. Her forehead was far too big, and she had the body of a small child, Sasuke didn't know what Naruto saw in her.

Then again he was gay.

"I'll be right back." Sakura said with a blush, before getting up and walking toward the bathrooms. She still seemed to be feeling awkward.

Naruto's eyes followed the stupid harpy. Sasuke could just imagine the strange little fantasies running through the virgin's head. "I'm going to go with her." Naruto said with a wink, before turning around and following after her.

If Sasuke wasn't pissed before, now he was.

This was not happening.

His brain almost shut itself down in rage.

Sasuke noticed that she left her almost full soda on the table. Nasty thoughts raced through his head. He almost laughed. No need to panic. He would just ruin this relationship like all the others. Sasuke grabbed her drink from across the table and _spit_ in it.

Sakura Haruno was not super human. There was no way that she could take this abuse forever. He would completely break her will.

Sasuke chuckled a bit as he put her drink back in its place. Hopefully she would enjoy the soda.

Why was he even worried in the first place?

Sasuke Uchiha always got what he wanted in the end.

* * *

**A/N**: I am laughing as I re-read. I really made Sasuke quite a possessive jerk haven't I? This story is way too much fun to write, I feel like I am guilty of some kind of offense.

I know that it's short, but prologues are usually short. Most chapters will be about three thousand- four thousand words after this. I will post the next chapter shortly. Please review. It takes hours to write a story and about a minute to review. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N**: Thanks so much for the reviews on the prologue. Hopefully, I don't disappoint anyone. Once again, I am going to say that Sasuke is seriously crazy in this and you should not take this seriously. For some reason while I was writing this, I wondered if this was actually what he was like on the inside… O.O Oh, and is anyone interested in being my Beta reader for this story?

**Chapter One: **

_Struggle to get your attention, calling you brings apprehension._

_xxx_

Sasuke wasted no time in setting his plan in motion. Allowing Sakura and Naruto to get closer would be like committing suicide, and he was not about to die.

He and Naruto would be together in the future, and they would think back on this point in time; laughing at the pink-haired loser who only served as an obstacle in their way. She would just be a pathetic ex-girlfriend like the rest of the hags that Naruto decided to grace with his godlike presence.

Yes, they would think back and laugh on this moment where Sasuke was standing at the door of Naruto's apartment- pretending that he had nowhere else to go because he couldn't afford the rent of his condo any longer. The truth was, he could easily afford the apartment and basically anything else he wanted with the allowance that his parents were sending him weekly. What Naruto didn't know wouldn't hurt him, Sasuke decided.

"You have to stay here then!" Naruto said proclaimed very loudly as if Sasuke was not standing right next to him. Sasuke had already known that Naruto would say that, and he almost chuckled at how predictable the blonde was.

"I don't want to have to rely on you, dobe." Sasuke said, completely contradictory to what he was thinking. Once he was staying at Naruto's apartment, it would be much easier to mess up his relationship with Sakura.

"No, it's fine!" Naruto said with a grin. He was so cute, and always willing to help Sasuke. "I like having you around." Sasuke resisted the urge to force a kiss on the dobe's perfect pink lips. _Be patient_, he told himself.

"Hn, If you say so." Sasuke grunted, before strolling into Naruto's apartment. It was pretty small and honestly there wasn't really enough room for two people. The whole place consisted of one bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom; the walls were a plain white (Sasuke guessed the landlords wouldn't let Naruto paint them orange), and there was a large yellow sofa in the middle of the living room. Obviously Naruto had no idea how to design the place, but he had to admit that the room had its own strange charm to it.

But who really cared if the place was small? If Sasuke was lucky they would get to share the same bed.

"You like it?" Naruto asked, fishing for compliments- a sheepish grin adorned on his adorable face. Sasuke realized that this was the first time he had been to Naruto's new apartment.

Sasuke nodded to appease the blonde. He knew that saying no would just upset Naruto. Instead to keep up outward appearances he just said, "But you really need to learn how to decorate."

"Oi teme, I know how to decorate." Naruto said his face changing into an angry frown, appalled that Sasuke could even think such a thing- never mind have it reach his lips.

"Your couch is yellow." Sasuke retorted, as if saying that explained everything.

"Yellow is an awesome color!"

"Whatever you say, dobe." Sasuke gave in, walking over to sit on the horribly colored couch. After sitting down he put his legs up on the coffee table in front of it, making himself comfortable. Sasuke glanced up at Naruto with a smug look, waiting for him to say something.

Naruto snorted. "Making yourself at home already?"

Sasuke just snorted back, a grin playing on the edges of his lips. "Hn."

"You always say the smartest things." Naruto mocked him while walking over to sit next to the raven.

"Hn," Sasuke said again as he watched the blonde walk over to him. "At least I'm smarter than you. Dobe."

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto said exasperated. "Teme…" He mumbled Sasuke's personal pet name while he sat down next to him. Sasuke found it hot when Naruto called him that. It was funny how Naruto was usually an overly nice, idiotic dobe when around anyone else, but around Sasuke he was agitated so easily.

"So, where am I sleeping tonight?" Sasuke asked suddenly, his low voice breaking the silence. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in response to his question, it was painfully obvious that Naruto had not given their sleeping situations even a thought before Sasuke brought it up.

If the raven had his way they would be sharing the same bed.

Sasuke resisted the urge to grin mischievously at the thought.

"We could share your bed; I mean we _are_ just guys."

Naruto- to Sasuke's glee and Naruto's eventual downfall- was completely oblivious to the onyx-eyed boy's passes.

"Sure, I don't mind it." Naruto answered completely trusting his best friend. Sasuke didn't know whether he should be happy that Naruto was so oblivious or if he should face palm because of the utter stupidity.

"I have work tomorrow." Naruto said suddenly. "So I have to get to bed soon." Naruto had a part-time job at a movie theater. He said that it was just to make some pocket money while he was going to school. His care-taker Jiraya handled the apartment expenses.

Sasuke just smirked. He didn't mind going to bed early if he got to lie next to Naruto. Watching the blond sleep was something he enjoyed. "Alright, I'll come with you." The blond was just so cute when he slept. Maybe he snored obnoxiously, stole all the blankets, and rolled of the bed but his face was always in a peaceful, innocent state.

Naruto blushed at the comment. "That sounds wrong."

Sasuke shrugged and shot him a glare. "I didn't know you were a pervert. Dobe." _Liar_. Naruto wasn't a pervert. Sasuke was. If only Naruto knew the sick fantasies running through the raven's head.

They climbed into the bed together, both on opposite sides.

Sasuke watched as the blond fell asleep quickly. It was almost as if as soon as he hit the pillow, he was fast asleep. As usual Sasuke took advantage of the cute dobe's overly trusting nature.

He watched as the cerulean-eyed boy tossed and turned; his messy straw-like hair falling into his face, his light pink lips slightly open a bit of drool leaking out. Naruto was too perfect for his own good.

Sasuke leaned in closer until he could feel Naruto's hot breath on his face. His breath smelled sort of like ramen- which was expected and Sasuke could care less. The blond was almost begging to be taken advantage of.

Naruto mumbled some incoherant nonsense in his sleep.

Everything about Naruto was begging Sasuke to take advantage of him.

So Sasuke did.

He placed his lips to Naruto's, quickly pulling away but staying long enough to savor the moment. The blond stirred slightly, but his eyes didn't open. "You are mine." Sasuke whispered low, his voice taking on a purr. He said it as a silent proclamation. No one else was allowed to take his possessions.

"Don't worry. I'll get you away from that bitch." His voice was so low that Naruto couldn't hear it.

"_Just wait a little bit longer." _

The words were just a testament of what was to come.

_xxx_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N**: I am so sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Please forgive me; the next one will be longer. I just had to cut it off here. Also please review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N**: Thank you so much for all of the reviews, honestly I am stunned with all of the people who followed/reviewed this story. I really do appreciate every single review that I receive and every person that takes time out of their day to read this story. :)

**Warning**: Sakura bashing. (It's not that I don't like Sakura but this is from Possesive!Sasuke's POV and he just so happens to hate her guts.)

* * *

**Chapter Two**:

_Tell me why I feel unwanted?_

_xxx_

A loud, obnoxious buzzing reached his ears, waking him from his slumber.

Of all the ways to wake up, this was definitely one of the more unpleasant ones.

The raven's eyes fluttered open slowly to see Naruto scramble for the alarm clock. When they were kids, the blond would never wake up early for anything. It didn't matter what it was. That's why it surprised Sasuke when Naruto first decided to get a job. Naruto rarely even showed up to school on time, so Sasuke thought that a job was out of the question. In the beginning they made bets on how long he would keep the job before getting fired. For once Sasuke lost a bet.

Really the blond had matured quite a bit since their middle school years.

"Stupid thing." He heard the blond grumble sleepily as he hit the snooze button; successfully quieting the terrible noise.

Sasuke rolled over on the bed, still feeling too tired to wake up and deal with the world. It must've been about five o'clock in the morning, far too early for anyone to want to wake up.

"Hey Sasuke." A cautious husky voice called out for him, before he felt his body being shaken lightly. What did the moron want at this time in the morning? The onyx-eyed boy turned to look at Naruto, his face twisted into a scowl. No one was supposed to mess with Sasuke's beauty sleep. (Not that he would ever call it that.) Anyway, not even Naruto got that privilege.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked, his nasty mood seeping into his tone of voice.

"Someone's grumpy…" Naruto teased; his cerulean eyes wide and alive, even though it was so early in the morning. Sasuke loved Naruto's eyes; they were definitely his best feature. Although- don't get him wrong- everything about Naruto was like a work of art; from his chiseled tan abs, to his untamable blonde hair.

Naruto fumbled around with his clothing, taking off his shirt in a swift motion. He was getting changed into his work clothes.

"Get on with it." Sasuke grumbled trying not to stare at the fact that Naruto's shirt was off of his body. It would be seriously obvious that he enjoyed the sight if he looked at it. The stupid dobe just continued to get changed until he was into his work clothes- completely oblivious to his best friend's not-so-pure thoughts.

"I'm hungry." The rowdy, yet tired blond whined as he held his stomach. His face suddenly lit up when a simple memory dawned on him. "Oh yeah, I set the alarm early so that we would have time to go get something to eat!"

Sasuke would never admit it, but he was very happy that the moron took the time to think of him. If Sasuke had his way, he would be the only thing on Naruto's mind all of the time. He smirked slightly.

"Hn." He grunted; feeling a bit dazed. Sasuke climbed out of bed and began to get ready to leave- not even caring anymore about the time at this point.

"I forgot to tell you," Naruto started talking again as he finished getting dressed. He was lazily leaning to the right, putting all of his weight on that leg. "Sakura is coming too."

_What?_

That- creature- had to ruin everything didn't she? Sasuke sighed, not wanting to show his true feelings of absolute hatred toward the pink-haired girl show.

Sasuke was disappointed that Sakura was coming- more than he would like to be, but he rejected any thoughts of Sakura and Naruto being together. By next week she would be gone; he was sure of that.

Still, he wanted Naruto to just want to be with him. _No one else._

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled, acting a bit childishly.

It didn't take long to get ready, grab some money, and leave the house. The blond was walking quickly, humming some sort of ridiculous, out of tune song. Sasuke was spending all of his energy trying to keep up with the blue-eyed energizer bunny. Just where did he get all of that stamina anyway?

"Hey idiot, this isn't a race." Sasuke finally spat out, getting fed up with walking so quickly.

His words made Naruto slow down his pace drastically. "Sorry," He replied with a sheepish smile. "I'm just a bit excited."

Stupid blond; always being too honest. Sasuke didn't want to know about his excitement toward seeing his girlfriend. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. The raven resisted the urge to pout.

Why was he feeling so jealous? Uchihas didn't need to get jealous. They always got what they wanted. He reassured himself of that, gradually feeling a bit better as he walked beside Naruto.

Naruto would eventually realize who was right for him.

Finally they finished their long walk at a small diner. Sakura was standing outside the door. The pink-haired girl was wearing shorts that were way too short and a crop top that showed off her mid-section.

Sasuke thought that she was a stupid slut; trying to show off cleavage that she didn't even have.

He shot a glare at her, as if to say, _'Put some clothes on why don't you? You slutty bitch, no one wants to see your manly body.' _Sakura didn't seem to notice or if she did, she ignored the look, letting it slide as he usually acted like a complete jerk toward anyone but Naruto.

"Good morning!" Naruto spouted, obviously enjoying her outfit (to Sasuke's chagrin), as they approached Sakura. He leant in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke was just going to out and kill Sakura one day, he decided.

It was extremely disturbing to see him lay his perfect lips on her ugly face. It was like she was tainting the blond angel. _His_ perfect angel.

"Good morning." Sakura replied, a small blush on her cheeks from the action.

The raven cast his angry gaze away from the couple.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked her as they made their way into the diner. Sasuke followed behind the two, albeit reluctantly.

"A little bit." The girl admitted.

"What do you want to eat?" Naruto rambled on, admiring Sakura with his eyes.

On the way into the diner Naruto held the door open for the girl, not even noticing that he slammed it in his best friend's face.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel like he was a third wheel. It pissed him off. He couldn't remember ever feeling that way around Naruto before. It was always just the two of them hanging out together. No one else was usually around. (Admittedly, Sasuke did have a lot to do with this fact. He tended to scare everyone else away.)

Naruto nudged him in the chest with his elbow.

"What was that for?" Sasuke growled, more malice seeping out into his words than he wanted.

The cerulean-eyed boy looked a bit surprised with his reaction, but the look quickly dissolved into a grin.

"You were getting this stupid look on your face. I just had to wipe it off." Naruto replied, concealing an emotion that looked a lot like worry. He pointed to his face as if to show Sasuke the way that he looked.

"Loser." He mumbled.

They sat down at a booth. Naruto and Sakura sat next to each other and Sasuke sat across from the two. He was having trouble mustering up any kind of anger toward the moron from their seating arrangement because of the way he worried for him earlier. Naruto ordered ramen for breakfast and Sasuke resisted the urge to face palm.

"You are such a blockhead." Sasuke murmured with a sigh. Some things never change.

"He's not a blockhead." Sakura chimed in, just having to put in her two cents.

Sasuke answered her with a look that would scare anyone else away. She was definitely a persistent one. "He is." Sasuke continued, needing to get his way.

"You shouldn't talk about your friend like that." The green-eyed girl scolded him in a holier-than-thou way that made Sasuke want to choke her.

Holding himself back; he glowered at her.

"Aw, Sakura he doesn't actually mean it." Naruto cut in. "The bastard just likes to mess with people."

Sasuke decided that he should've stayed in bed. Since the moment he woke up everything was a complete disaster.

"Naruto he shouldn't be saying things like that to you." She looked extremely upset, like Sasuke was doing something horrible to Naruto; As ifit didn't happen all of the time, and Naruto actually cared a lot about being called names.

That's when it dawned on him. Sakura wanted to get rid of him just as badly as he wanted to get rid of her.

He stood up, not in the mood to sit at the table and subject himself to anymore of this torture. He wasn't going to sit there and let Sakura sabotage their friendship.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Naruto asked, as he saw the raven get up to leave.

"I have something else to do, I'll see you later." Sasuke uttered, feeling very annoyed.

"This early?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes." _'Shut your mouth you waste of space.'_

As always nothing was ever easy, but Sasuke wasn't giving up. Not ever. Sakura would have to kill him if she didn't want to taste defeat.

Sasuke Uchiha had never lost before. He wasn't about to lose to a pathetic, pink-haired slut. Who dyes their hair pink anyway?

"Okay Sasuke. See you later." His friend shot him a concerned smile.

Now it was time to start making preparations.

_xxx_

Sasuke didn't have many friends. It was a well-known fact that he wasn't particularly proud of.

Actually, it was more like he had one friend- Naruto- and everyone else was nothing but an acquaintance to him. Some of those people he was more acquainted with than others. He never shared anything personal with those people though and vice versa.

Suigetsu was a prime example of this. Sasuke would sometimes ask the silver-haired teen for favors and the teen would complete them for a price. That was the full extent of their relationship. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't like Suigetsu- It was more like he didn't care about him. Not as if that actually sounded much better.

Suigetsu was pretty reliable and he would do just about anything for the right price. The only problem was that he was an expensive bastard. Not that Sasuke had anyone else that he would trust these tasks to, so he paid the obnoxiously overpriced fees.

Suigetsu was perfect with handling shady things; he pretty much had no conscience so he wasn't going to confess out of guilt.

"So what did you want?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke. His face was twisted into a grin, his strange, sharp teeth bared. He was leaning against the brick building, a pack of cigarettes in his hands.

"Isn't there somewhere more private that we can talk?" Sasuke asked, not appreciating where Suigetsu destined their meeting place.

He took out a cigarette out of the pack and put it in his mouth. "No one around here is going to care about your high school drama." The shark-like teen teased.

They were near Suigetsu's apartment, on the worse part of town. Everything was cheap here; you could almost smell drugs in the air. On the way to meet Suigetsu, Sasuke was afraid that he was going to get mugged. Sasuke was a bit of a snob so he hated having to visit Suigetsu. It was like he was sullying his Uchiha blood.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed with a halfhearted grunt. He still didn't feel very comfortable talking about it in public, but it didn't really matter.

"So what?" Suigetsu prodded, lighting his cigarette. "Is this about some girl trying to steal your possessions again?"

The raven nodded slightly. "Naruto has a girlfriend now." He mumbled the words, feeling irked that he even had to utter them out loud.

Suigetsu laughed as a puff of smoke blew past his lips and right into Sasuke's face. "I'm surprised you didn't try to murder her yet."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't inhale that garbage." The Uchiha scolded, mostly because he didn't like having smoke blown into his face.

"Whatever man, so what did you want me to do?" Suigetsu finally got to the point and Sasuke was relieved that he didn't prod more. The weird boy liked to tease Sasuke needlessly and quite obviously he thought that Suigetsu would mess with him to no end in lieu of new information.

"I want you to…"

_xxx_

Sasuke headed back to Naruto's apartment with a smirk adorned onto his face. Things were about to get very interesting.

Sakura was going to get what was coming to her. Really, she was asking for it; practically begging for it.

The way back to Naruto's apartment complex would take a bit longer than he wanted but he did have a lot of time to blow.

It was only the middle of the day, Sasuke was pretty sure that Naruto would still be at work. This fact bugged the raven. He wished that Naruto hadn't gotten a job; almost every weekend consisted of him being away for the entire day. Naruto didn't need to go make money; Sasuke would buy him anything he wanted. Actually on second thought that probably wasn't the best idea. Sasuke reminded himself that he was playing the poor card at the moment.

Sasuke had to find some other way to entertain himself for the day; which was a lot harder than it sounded. He was not someone that was entertained easily. He just wished that he could just hang out with his moronic blond friend. Even seeing his face was entertainment enough.

Suddenly his cell phone buzzed in his pocket, a generic ringtone reverberated in his ears. The raven never thought of picking anything more interesting. There wasn't much of a point anyway.

He flipped open the phone and put it to his ear. "What do you want?" He asked, not even glancing at the caller ID. It was a less than polite way to answer the phone.

"That's no way to speak to your brother." A voice teased him from the other side of the phone.

_Click._

He flipped his phone shut and continued to walk.

_Ring._

"What the hell do you want?" After his phone rang for the fifth time, he gave in and answered the damn thing.

"Is it wrong to want to know how you are doing?" Itachi's voice was still joking and he didn't seem the least bit perturbed that his brother had hung up on him. It was a very normal occurrence at this point. Maybe he would've been offended a few years ago, but now it was a part of their very dysfunctional dynamic.

Saying that Sasuke and Itachi didn't get along was an understatement.

This fact was completely the younger brother's fault. Sasuke was always envious of Itachi when they were younger and he never got over his feelings of resentment. Itachi continued to call his brother regularly anyway, always asking about his life. Not that Sasuke ever told him much of anything.

"Have you talked to mother and father recently?" Itachi continued talking when he realized that Sasuke was not going to answer.

"No." Sasuke spat, not at all in the mood to engage in meaningless chatter with his older brother.

"They worry about you a lot, you know."

"Whatever." _'Shut up.'_

"You could at least call them."

Silence reigned over the two brothers.

"Is that all you wanted?" Sasuke finally asked, wanting the conversation to end as soon as possible. If there was one person he hated almost as much as Sakura it would be Itachi. He came in second place on his 'avoid at all cost' list.

"I'm coming to visit you next week." And so finally he cuts to the chase. Leave it to Itachi to beat around the bush as much as humanly possible.

"No you're not." Sasuke was beginning to feel infuriated; he was in such a good mood before Itachi called too.

There was no way in hell that Itachi was going to come visit him. He didn't even live at his apartment anymore. Plus Itachi would go reporting every single thing about his life to his parents. Itachi was a very observant person, it wouldn't take him long to notice that he had serious feelings for Naruto and since they were living in the same house… The point was that Itachi would tell his parents that he was gay…

He didn't even want to think about it.

"I am. Mother wants me to check up on you." Itachi finalized, obviously not caring about Sasuke's input. He had probably been planning this from the beginning.

Sasuke snapped the phone shut, his temper flaring. Why was it that every time he talked to Itachi he felt the need to murder innocent people?

Jeez, Sasuke was starting to believe he needed mental help. He really wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

Once again his stubborn brother stuck his foot into his life uninvited.

* * *

**A/N**: Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter, it was about double the size of the last chapter, although still shorter than I would prefer. Get ready for some _very _messed up revenge. I feel like this was more of a filler chapter but it was necessary. The next chapter will actually be beta'd! (Yay!) Please review, as always. xD


End file.
